


“You coming or what, doll?”

by melonshino



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Reader-Insert, Showers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: Prompt: [text] I am not stalking you. But you should do something about your bathroom, it’s gross.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** (o˘◡˘o) More of me working out my writer’s block lol. 
> 
> **Characters:** Reader, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, mentions of Nat  & Tony  
>  **Pairing(s):** Mentions of Stucky and possible Steve x Reader x Bucky  
>  **Warnings:** Nudity, getting caught in a towel, suggested sexy times

The shower in your bathroom was broken for the day until Stark decided to fix it himself or send someone else up to repair the busted pipe. FRIDAY had quickly shut the water off to your bathroom so you didn’t have to worry about flooding your whole apartment or being without water in the kitchen. Unfortunately, it still meant that you had to go elsewhere to use the toilet or bathe if the need arose.

The thing is though, you hated using the communal showers in the locker rooms and you knew you were scheduled for a pretty intense training session with Natasha in a few hours. You groaned and flopped down onto your couch. Hopefully you’d be able to sneak into someone else’s apartment or something afterwards. Nat was always pretty protective over her bathroom (with good reason considering she lived with Clint for so long before he met Laura) so you never bothered to ask her unless it was an immediate emergency.

* * *

You were still trying to catch your breath as the elevator rose to your shared floor. You were drenched in sweat and pretty bruised up after your sparring session with Nat. She never pulled punches with you, which is why you looked forward to training with her most of the time. Today, however, it wore you out more than usual. Your aching muscles begged for a ridiculously long, searingly hot shower or a good soak in a tub, maybe. You gathered a few things from your apartment before making your way across the hall.

The only other apartment on your floor was shared by your two favorite super soldiers who were out on a recon mission in Bangladesh until the next day. The three of you were really good friends and hung out a lot when the team had downtime. So they allowed you access to their apartment if you ever happened to leave something there when they went away. It was a huge gesture of trust, considering the fact that everyone else was only allowed in when they were home. There were several pranking incidents gone wrong by those who shall not be named.

With your phone and shower essentials in tow, you placed your hand on the scanner and the door beeped cheerily before allowing you access. Bucky’s room was the cleaner of the two, surprisingly, as he generally had less stuff anyway. Steve only cleaned his bedroom when Buck hounded him enough, which was a delightfully lazy fact about your normally strict Captain. So, you tried Bucky’s attached bathroom first and… um, wow.

That was not what you were expecting.

The clothes hamper in the corner was horribly full and there were various hair products strewn about all over the long counter top. There was still hair all over the sink from the last time he shaved and you prayed that it was only his scruffy beard hair and not anything more unsanitary. There were a few different towels in weird places that were still damp and bunched up in a way that you knew wouldn’t allow them to dry properly, giving the spacious bathroom a musty smell. The translucent glass shower door was partially open, revealing an equally messy shower and you weren’t even going to dream of lifting the toilet seat lid for fear of something worse.

You slowly backed out of his bathroom, letting out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Thankfully, upon trying Steve’s bathroom it was the complete opposite, clean and sparkling with fuzzy white towels carefully folded over the rack. You let out a sigh of relief before closing the door behind you. Struck with the thought, you pulled out your phone to text Bucky, who would read your message eventually when they had downtime.

**[You]:** Okay so, ** _I am not stalking you. But you should do something about your bathroom, it’s gross._**

You stripped carefully, avoiding the more sensitive bruises Nat left behind before turning on the shower, hot steam billowing out as it hit the cold tile walls. Your phone trilled on the counter and you snatched it back up.

**[Mr. Metal Arm ♥]:** What?? Why are you in our apartment? And I was going to clean it when we got back.

**[You]:** uh-huh, sure you were, Sergeant.

**[You]:** A pipe burst in my bathroom last night and you know I hate using the communal showers.

**[You]:** Also, seriously, like super gross dude. Especially the hair.

You turned on your music and set your phone on the counter close to the shower in case anyone bothered to call. The stall was large, obviously properly fitted for a super soldier unlike your bathroom. You let out a relieved moan as the hot water soaked your skin, pelting you with just enough water pressure to soothe your sore body. Your phone went off a few times but you ignored it, not wanting to get it wet like the million other times you thought it was a good idea to check your phone while bathing.

You went through the motions, scrubbing at your skin while belting out whatever song came up next on your shuffled playlist. Eventually it devolved into you just standing under the spray, letting the water work out the knots in your back. It was probably a good forty minutes before you peeled yourself away from the shower. Giggling to yourself, you opted to use one of Steve’s huge white towels to wrap yourself with instead of the one you brought.

You happily gathered up the rest of your things and walked back into Steve’s bedroom. You froze as the door swung open.

“Wow, doll. If I knew I was getting such a warm welcome coming back, I would’ve ended the mission sooner,” Steve spoke from the open doorway of his bedroom, Bucky peering over his shoulder with a cocky grin. You squeaked and clutched the towel tighter to your body. You glanced down at your phone, realizing that all the text you got were from Bucky telling you to be quick as they would be home soon.

“Umm… I- I um,” you stammered, eyes wide. Steve skirted past you with a smirk, shucking off his uniform as he entered the bathroom behind you. Your eyes, still very much stuck in deer-in-headlights mode, followed him as he passed by so casually. They snapped toward Bucky as he spoke, startling you out of your nervous focus.

“If you’re not going to join us, doll face, I suggest you head back to your apartment. We might get a little loud,” Bucky joked but you caught the look of hunger that flashed in his eyes. Your eyebrows shot up and you watched his back questioningly as he retreated into Steve’s bathroom as well.

Had they been together this whole time without telling you??

You jumped when Steve poked his head back out with a lascivious little smirk, steam billowing out from the doorway.

“You coming or what, doll?,” he asked with a smile but his tone seemed a little more serious.

Okay so, maybe two showers in one day wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr, if you want [](http://melonshino.tumblr.com/>@melonshino</a>)


End file.
